1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate for a rotary processing machine and a method of mounting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exemplary rotary processing apparatus for giving raised and recessed finish to a paper sheet includes, as shown in FIG. 10, a female recessed plate 10 that has a recessed processing portion 11 and a male raised plate 20 that has a raised processing portion 21. A pair of cylinders are provided to mount the plates 10 and 20 on their respective outer circumferential surfaces of the cylinders. The surface of a paper sheet 1 is given a raised and recessed finish (embossed finish) by allowing the paper sheet 1 to pass between the plates 10 and 20 while the cylinders are being rotated. As a reference, see US-A-2006-0086229.
When the above-described rotary processing machine is used, the positions of the plates 10 and 20 with respect to the respective cylinders, or the relative positions of the plates 10 and 20 to the respective cylinders, have to be set with precision. To this end, fine-tuning to the relative positions needs to be carried out by way of test processing. This lowers the working efficiency.